Waves
by KTWizard
Summary: LEMON / The worlds had ripped them apart, and fate forbad their meetings. Only the waves they shared now. The crashing waters and ripping tide. That was that could be said for them. Both had the ocean, but neither had the other. All will change this day.
1. Chapter 1

**Waves Part 1**

* * *

Here he was again, staring into the ocean. The one obstacle he never truly found himself able to overcome. That long stretch of blue, matching the quills on his very skin, but oh so different from himself. He needed to move, to run, to jump, to have fun. All this damned ocean did was swallow up all the life it could, take back whatever waters of life it deemed fit, to snuff out the flames of-

"Flames." He found himself muttering as his emerald eyes continued to stare out at the white capping waves far across the horizon. The striking fury the fire could hold, so different from the gentle breeze that tickled his skin from afar across the water. And yet he would still prefer to run through the fires of hell then even attempt to swim with the dolphins. The unforgiving waves and cruel irony of peace. More lives were lost beneath the dark blue capping waves than any battle ever fought on the safety of land.

So why did he want to go there once more.

He knew why, that was not what he bothered to think of. Very rarely was ever given the chance to simply think of the important things of life. Amy chasing him to the Edge of the World, Eggman attempting day in and out to rule with an iron fist about as large as all the care in his heart, and even Tail's friendly favors of mechanics and repairs. He hated none of them, and loved everything about them. The run of the chase, the chase for the future, and the future of his friendships, and even a friendship to run from. They were all important to him, more than life or death itself. Not even the hottest fire could ma-

"Fire." He muttered now. The word hung longer than the flames he spoke of earlier. The intensity of the burns, the power of the heat. Neither were small things to put away in the confines of one's mind. Unimaginable strength came from those who could capture the power to rule the ever elusive element. The one power that had to crafted by the will of one's very soul. Not as the Earth he ran upon, not like the air he breathed, and far apart from the ocean he stared far into. Fire was oh so different from the rest, so secretive, and still so destructive. Yet, he knew of one who held the flames as a child's toy. It was more that coincidence that it was because of her that he was here.

"Blaze."

The name hung as the church bells of Notre Dame, ringing hard and true through the entire ocean as he word was uttered. No matter how loud it resounded in his own mind, the pain of a volume too high never came. If anything, he could only wish for more of it. To feel her fur beneath his gloved hands. To hold her face cupped in the crook of his neck. To lay his lips upon her and show the inferno that was his-

"Inferno now?" He was desperate with the synonyms. Every little thing he thought of came back to her. Her flaming spirit, her fierce resolve, her passionate defense, and even, yes, her blazing body. Not even if all the water of the ocean decided to swallow him from his cliff top, then and there, would it have been able to remove the smirk that was set on his face. Eyes closed and lips curled in a way he could only do when she thought of her. That… angel. Gabriel couldn't compete with his flaming sword to her flaming powers.

He just wanted her back. To feel her purple fur slide ever so gently up his stiff spikes, hold her close to warm her cold heart, give her the heat of passion in the one part of her she could never warm by herself. Emerald eyes closed at the idea of meeting her again, by the sea he could hide, but with the woman he would die for. Images of him wrapping his hand around her slender form, holding the small of her back ever so gently, rising her off the ground. The her own eyes looking back into his, the same passion in his soul that he wanted to release to her alone. Her own hands managing to find comfort between his many quills, then their lips shrinking in space between, tongues reaching for one another. Then he-

"Sonic…"

The blue hedgehog turned from the ocean, eyes half open, to see none other than Tails the Fox standing behind him, hands and arms crossed with a deathly look of confusion written across his contemplating featured face. Confusion, and just a bit of… awkwardness? His own emerald eyes looked down and himself, thinking that perhaps through his day dreaming, a passing seagull may have left a present on him. A sigh of relief would have come from his lips if he didn't already see what he was doing.

Imitating a kiss…

"Ah!" He near screeched in a panic, quickly throwing his arms behind his back as if they never existed, though not even a falling star could out shine the red tint that now set itself upon his cheeks. The yellow fox only continued to stare, for once in his life, unsure of how to respond. Say a snappy comeback, nailing the fastest hedgehog in one of his own word games, or simply laugh at his clear embarrassment. It was too impossible of a choice. So instead, the wunderkind fox just stood there, staring with empty eyes at his best friend. Only the sound of the crashing waves far below them assured both that time had yet to stop.

"So! Uh… what brings you here bro?" Sonic asked in hopes of alleviating this clearly uneasy situation. Nervous laughter ringing from his mouth as he awaited a response.

"Ah… Sonic… What were you, um, doing?" He couldn't help but ask. The fox had to know.

"I was… was…" Maybe he should hide his weakness, disallowing even one of his most trusted friends the truth of his embarrassing situation. But even with a mind that could function at the speeds of a Super Computer, he couldn't come up with one reason why he should, or how he could. "I was remembering her." A gentle smile now replaced the one of utter shock he had before, but for all the gentleness he had mustered into it, even a near sighted Robotnick could tell it was full of more misery and sorrow than any other time in the young blur's life.

"Oh…" The twin tailed fox replied, already knowing in an instant who was being mentioned without name. And for a time, silence ruled again, only competing with the far away crashing waves. Emerald eyes diverted to the sea once more, a wind racing across it now, the one thing so many attributed to him. Racing across the sea, to a land far away… If only he could do that now.

"Sonic…" The call came again.

"Yeah."

"I think I have some good news, but I don't want to get your hopes up just yet." That was enough to hit an edge of curiosity, and the hedgehog couldn't help but give in.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's up little buddy?" He turned his attention back to his long time friend, a sad smile still evident on his gentle features. It almost made the blonde furred youth cry.

"Well, how do I put this?" A nervous hand scratched at the napes of his neck as his own eyes found the sky just awfully captivating. Every Nimbus, Cumulus, and Stratus cloud up there. Not to mention the trillions upon billions of unique Ozone molecules that must have taken eons to form and condense to be able to-

His head shook violently to rue the thoughts away. This was far more important. What he found, what he discovered. Sonic needed to know, and Gods be damned if he was not to tell him that much.

"I've been doing some research into the dimension tearing properties of the emeralds, both Chaos AND Sol." Sonic's eyes opened and ears perked at the very name. "It seems that by channeling a large amount of energy through them, you're able to perform a larger version of the Chaos Control that you and Shadow are just so fond to using." His red shoes stepped closer and closer to the fox; neither knew if it was voluntary or not. "So, what I'm saying is… with the right power and, um… all the Sol- I mean CHAOS Emeralds… we might be able to, ah, um… get to… well…" His eyes looked up to see his friend, not but a hand's width from him now. A lump caught in the throat of the small scientist. Should he tell him? What if it didn't work? What if it was just a cruel trick to mock Sonic some more? But what if it did? Would Sonic want to stay there, or even risk it himself? He couldn't help but to smile at the thought. Of course Sonic would risk that. If anyone would… With a deep breath, he finished.

"You could see Blaz- OUGH!" The breath was slowly being squeezed from his lungs.

Sonic was never the strongest of their group. That title was still in debate between Knuckles or Amy, both impossible strong with or without the adduction of emotion. But the grip that Sonic had on his life time friend would give either of them, hell, both of them combined, a run for their money. If with the waves now gently swaying across the rocks far below, the sharp ears of Tail's couldn't help but twitch at the first sound of a crack that came from beneath the bear strength hug he found himself caught in. Oh the irony if he was to die from being loved too much.

"Let's go!" Before even a word of protest or instruction could be uttered, Tails found himself dragged as he had so many times before across the land of Mobius, back home. The dark clouds that lingered above both of their heads not going unnoticed by the young genius of Mobius. After all, it was one of the most critical parts to his machine. The power that was held in those dark clouds, lingering ominously in the sky. It would give Sonic what he truly desired.

He only hoped it wouldn't take what he already had.

"This is it!" The twin tailed fox shouted with glee as the white curtain was drawn. Beneath the thick sheet lay one of the most complex works of science any had seen the young wunderkind do yet. Impossible amounts of cords and plugs stretched under and over the slick pieces of metal, conjoining in ends and ways that only a four digit IQ being like Tails could understand. Twin prongs jutted from the sides of the massive piece of steel, extending far out into the sky high above. Small glass orbs lined every which line down the metal surface of the machine, seven of which caught his particular interest, all due simply of the shape. Emeralds. The seven chaos emeralds. Pretty freaking obvious what those were meant to do. But the prongs, what were they there for?

"So what do ya think?" The small fox asked his speed demon friend, an uncharacteristically large smile upon his furred face.

"It's… well… wow." He could only mutter as his eyes continued to scan the machine over and over again.

"Yeah, I know, a bit complicated, but it should work! At least… all the math does add up. I just need one more thing." He grinned mischievously to the rods above the metal contraption, thick pieces of iron that preached to sky in an unheard prayer. Curiosity wasn't strong enough of a word to describe how the hedgehog felt. He doubted there was a word that could express his intrigue now.

"And that is…" he let the statement hang, awaiting the young genius's response. The wicked grin he received should have been enough, but the words that came next certainly were. Or more appropriate to say, word.

"Lightening."

The sky ripped itself apart.

"Lightening is made up of some of the most excited electrons in all of nature. I haven't even been able to make a machine capable of matching its strength yet. If someone was ever able to, I have little doubt they would be a savior to the energy crisis." The brief explanation was yet finished. "Those rods," he motioned towards the metal horns, "Are capable of transferring 100% of the atmosphere's electrons into a stable and malleable form for the machine to be powered by."

"Wait, why didn't we need this for the last two times Blaze and I met? I mean, it wasn't thundering when we flew over the last time, remember?" Sonic interjected, his wild mind wired on curiosity. Every detail of this was important to him. Every tool, point, and plug. If it got him to Blaze, well, he needed to thank every thing, living and not, that got him there. The least he could do was truly appreciate his friend's work.

"True," Tails said with a point his finger. "But," his finger now rose to point to the sky in a detail needed to be spoken, "last time we had the Chaos AND Sol emeralds working together, albeit with no prior planning, but this should help us rip the hole we need for you to go see her!" The smile he gave shined like a light under those dark clouds. Only Sonic's returning grin could out do the brightness of his mind.

"So… So we just gotta wait?" The eagerness in his voice was horrible masked under his dying anticipation.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome!"

"Of course little bro! Aw man! I get to see her again, I'll get to see Blaze, I'll never have to leave her again!" It took all the control the blue hedgehog had not to run around the world in pure joy and bliss. He would do it! He could see her! It would all be alright again! Tails thought far differently to his dearest friend's outburst.

'never leave…' the words echoed in his mind far louder and worse than any bolt of lightening could ever manage. The machine he stood not but five feet from could have been struck ten times, and not once would he have noticed. 'never come home.' The translation was what he heard now. To never leave her, was to never come back here, and to never come back, was never to see again. Was this what he had toiled for? Spending months on end finding a way there to simply send his greatest friend off forever? Could he even do this to himself?

"You're the best friend I've ever had Tails!" Sonic shouted beside him, quickly shaking the fox from his mind. If the words weren't enough before, the sweeping hug he found himself in certainly was then. "I can never thank you enough…" Was his voice shaking? Yes, little by little it certainly was. Even the shaking was proof he was loosing control of himself. Then a small sense of dampness began to wet his fur. For a brief moment, he believed it to be the condensation of the cool air finding his warm fur compatible for the resurfacing of water molecules, given the storm clouds above. But it took just a second for him to realize the truth.

Sonic was crying.

"Sonic? Are you all right?" The fox asked his blue hedgehog friend. As the spiked face rose to meet his own eyes, a smile greeted him beneath wet tears.

"I'm just so happy man, ya know? I get to see her again!" He shouted once more, giving the fox another deep hug for good measure.

'Then this is goodbye.' The thought not retreating, the yellow fox gave his friend a returning hug, long and deep knowing full well that this one last moment, may very well be the last he could ever have with his life long friend. And god, he knew that he didn't want it to be. He wanted to run forever with the speed demon, laugh as they defeated Robotnick, cheer as they finish a hard project, celebrate whenever they were together. But no. He didn't want that anymore. He wanted her, her and her alone. Who was he to deny lovers? So with hesitant movements, he pushed the hedgehog away, a hollow smile adorned on his face.

"Get in the machine Sonic, the storm will settle the rest." His last response he ever saw from his friend was his signature grin and thumbs up. Tails almost cried. But even if he did, he doubted Sonic saw, he was already in the machine, and awaiting the act of God to take him to the one woman he wanted so desperately to see. This was it. He didn't need to think about it for another second. This wasn't possibly the last time he would ever see Sonic. It was. For that, the smile would forever be remembered as it was, full of joy, and void of sorrow.

The sky was cracking again, the flashes plain to even the blind. He needed to get ready, else all hope for Sonic would be lost. And as every gear was turned and switch flipped, he could not help but feel a part of his friendship with the blue hedgehog be flipped and turned as well. Gears closing with the door that let them be close so often, whilst opening a door to another who no doubt needed him in much more desperate need than he. Water started to drip across the metal panel. Tails didn't bother to check whether the sky had finally begun to open up, or if was instead.

A gentle hum started to resound from the panel as the last knob was pushed into place, and the emeralds shine with their hypnotic beauty. Emerald eyes with the metal contraption looked far more eager than even the first time they had lain eyes upon the world he had seen so much of now. He was going to leave this world. Leave it all to be with her. He knew it, and he couldn't help but give a full out smile over it. Not a coy grin of accomplishment, but a full blast look of joy that would send even Knuckles into a laughing fit. He knew where he was going, and not one ounce of him was scared.

Another bolt cracked the sky, but now it found a target to reach. Tail's blue eyes watched as the white power danced across the metal of the machine, near shattering the glass orbs that was absorbing all of the over powered electrons, barely able to contain it. That fear hit a spark well within the wunderkind mind of the fox. If those shattered, it would take months to replace, just to find the materials would even take weeks, regardless of how fast Sonic could run. But if they broke at the wrong time, all would be lost for everyone.

Caught between wishing for them to shatter and praying they would hold, he remained mute and stone cold at the controls. One switch, one final lever to pull. Not yet, too early and Sonic would be caught in the void of dimensions, not far from where Shade had come from, but with no way back. Yet, if he did it too late, the triggers might blow, sending him to a far away land with no guidance and where to roam. And that was off the assumption he'd be able to move at all.

It wasn't good, none of it. Hell, it was down right terrifying. Worse than any adventure or quest they were ever forced into before. He couldn't move, and if it stayed that way, he would lose Sonic no matter what. He had to act, the fox had to move, even knowing he would forever regret his actions. But then he saw something. Not an image in the clouds, nor a vision of beauty that mused him into an act of prevailing heroism. No, what he saw he saw near every day of his life, though now it meant much more then ever before.

Sonic's smile.

Tail's couldn't help but return it, tears brimming in his eyes as he did. The confusion was clear upon the blue hedgehog's face, but he'd after to find out for himself just why his friend was crying in joy. And then… hopefully… everyone would be happy.

Just maybe, somehow.

"Goodbye Sonic."

He flexed his finger, and Sonic was gone.

"I'll never forget you"

He doubted the storm would ever leave.

* * *

Pain. No.

Extreme pain. Not even that.

Bone cracking torture.

Yes, that was good.

So he cried that cry, the pain one felt as his bones were being pushed through the tight opening of a pencil sharpener, whilst the blades churned well and unflawed within, mixing his blood and bones with parts of wood and scrap metal that never meant to interact. Just that awful, and just that horrifying. He doubted the pain would ever leave.

Arms flailed helplessly as he batted away demons that were never there, shapes that took forms of sorrow and regret he never experienced. The very boundaries of his mind were being torn asunder through his directionless decent. No gods were here for him now; just demons he never thought possible to exist. It was mind breaking awful, gut churning bad, and even eye tearing pain.

Stop. He NEEDED it to stop. Why wouldn't it stop? Stop. Stop. Stop! Stop! STOP! STOP! STO-O-OP!!

Then a light.

A gentle light, no different than the fires he had wished so long to feel. From a cat he so longed to see. He could feel her, feel her warmth so close. But where was she? Not in his blinded eyes, nor even within his deaf ears. She was no where around him, but she was there. He could FEEL her! He had to find her. He had to. It wasn't just of desire to be freed of this torturous fall, nor the desire to have a voice to hear or sights to see. It was her, only her. To be near a soul he loved far more than anything else.

He needed her.

Then it ended. The light was no loner gentle, growing so far and fast it only overruled the shadow in the argument of whom could torture the hedgehog the worst. And as of yet, the light was winning. The demons were gone, but now the light pained. It was so bright so horribly bright. But there was something. Something different than before. A feeling other than the soft flames he needed to be near, far more soothing than the light.

It was ground. A hard surface to set his feet on. It was like an answer from god. But as soon as the relief came, so to did the torture. A complete dead lock of any energy, a void he never felt in his life. For all his running through the years, miles reached every day and leagues stretched in years, never before had he felt this tired before. Never. His entire body collapsed, landing on soft grain, moving around him as if it were water itself.

"Sand." He muttered as though it mattered.

He hard the waves crashing, and fell into slumber. Their gentle breathing lulling his injured mind.

* * *

It was the same, watching the ocean he left over, leaving her here again. Alone. All alone. Completely alone. The word alone sent waves of shivers of her spine, so much more violent then the gentle ones she observed cascading across the black sand of the beach. The smooth lines they marked their path with, white foam gently holding its place upon the beach shore. And with every wave that left, the more majestic the black sand became. Smoother, gentler, clearer. All she could do was burn, burn, burn, destroy, destroy, destroy.

Arms wrapped themselves around her petite form, not for the first time and never to be the last. For all the warmth and fire she had within herself, not once could she let herself feel any warmth there, in the very core of her chest. That one muscle, that no matter hard she worked, how difficult the trials became, how challenging her job grew, never seemed to feel anything more than the cold breeze of loneliness.

"Except with him." It would have taken the recognition of another party for her to realize the words did indeed leave her lips, and not stay silent within her own mind. She knew just who _he_ was. She knew well exactly what _he_ did. _He_ took the one object she held so close to her. The one thing she made sure no one could ever have. Yet, _he_ came, and in one swift move, made off with, like a bird to a worm. Wherever he came from, that was where it was now.

Her heart.

A gloved hand reached for breast, hoping to assure the life still flowed from that vital organ, but gaining no luck in the prospect of returning love. Once, she may have had warmth in that now cold cellar. Love so strong that even her ice heart would melt between the waves of passion and heat. But now, it was gone. Stolen by _him_. and only _he_ could return it.

So here she was. Letting the far gone hope of a returning love come flying across the water, the very place he had left, with that grin on his face. The smirk of a true thief making off with a prize, one that only an expert is capable of taking, and deceiver boastful enough to accomplish.

**He** took it. **He** took it and he wasn't coming back! The loneliness was dying under the heat of her anger. Anger for the one being, one soul, capable of cracking whatever shell she formed, and making off with the most sacred of prizes, the object not even all the powers of Sol could compare to.

Her love.

Her dying love for the blue hedgehog. The thrill of seeing him smile down at her as she was caught by his quick moves. The joy of having him hold her so close in the post events of a grueling battle. The cold sorrow of watching him leave, smiling as though he could leaver her quick enough. No wave that has ever been seen by Sol could match the fury which clouded the cat's mind now. Just the thought of him leaving her, so quickly, so easily, so… cold.

So swift was the rage gone, replaced again by the ice that claimed the empty space her one true treasure once laid, now no longer. She cried for _his_ laugh. Wept for _his_ love. And finally, ostracized just to be able, if ever, to feel _his_ touch.

Wonders of how gentle he would be, as calm as the waves that still continued their eternity lasting dance with the sand of the beach, always taking some, but giving more. Would _he_ be like the waves, giving her more than she could ever dream for, and only asking for the one thing he had already stolen from her? Yes, she knew he could, she'd seen him do it before. So many times before. Now all she needed was… was…

"Sonic." She spoke his name with such longing it would have made the strongest demon stagger. The princess of Sol was caught not just between a rock and a hard place, but as well as left to tangle above a pit of darkness, never allowed to leave once entered. Not only was she alone now, but hopeless as well. But then, right there, in that small moment of self hatred, did she hear the one voice, the one sound, she never allowed her mind to believe audible again.

"Blaze…"

* * *

She was there. Right there. Not even ten feet from him. And for the first time in his life, he couldn't do a damn thing to reach her. His voice was course and dead from screaming. His legs burned from unseen wounds. Arms unable to lift but an inch from the ground. To anyone else who lucked a look at the blue hedgehog, he was lifeless. The irony almost made him laugh, yet not even a chuckle came from his dried cords. His life was looking just past him, to the ocean, the one object they both had.

No similarities in black sand beaches of Sol to pink soft blankets of Mobius. Castles here were skyscrapers back home. Yet there was always the simplicity of the ocean's waves. Almost a beacon, a sign, that they were still remembered. But even now, with her right in front of him, tired emerald eyes caked with sand and tears, could only wet themselves more than the waves ever could. Held back from the one person who could ever save him, by the most unlikely enemy of all.

Himself.

Strained, fatigued, and even broken, all he could do was stare, hoping against all proof that he would be able to scream for her, just let her know he was there, then he could rest, then the darkness could claim him again.

Another wave of strain hit him, begging his body to just stop, to fall into the deepest sleep anyone can enter, and stay there for all long as he wanted. But he didn't want to got there. Not now, anytime before, but not here, not now. Not with her so close! He could get to her, if he was just able to move his hand, kick his legs, or yell just one word. Any word would do. Just to let her know, he was there. Right there next to her. Just as he promised he would be.

But he couldn't. Only the shallowest of breathing came from his dried lips as he continued to stare emptily at the female vixen. Allowing his grass green eyes to scan her now, for that, in truth was all that he could do. And for all that time he said he spent with her, saving Sol side by side with the land's heiress to the throne, not once did he see her as she was now. Beautiful, dedicated, and… and… sad.

He had seen her sad before, but now like she was now, not blocking off the contact of anything with two eyes and the ability to speak. No, now she was, lost almost, caught between what she wanted, and what she needed. Was it him? Was that thing she needed him? All Sonic could do was hope and hope again that it was him, that it was him that she needed so badly.

He knew it was her he needed, to hold into the night, grip with the strength of Knuckles's hands, caress with the all the romance of Rouge, and even comfort with all the care of Cream. All the blue hedgehog needed was her. Just her to be alive, and by him, on this one trip through life. He wanted her to be beside him, every run and jump of the way.

But for the hope he gave, not once did he stressed and strained cords think it time to move, to shout, to cry for her as she gazed continually into that empty sea, hoping for the chance for him to come, when he was already so close. Look at her grip herself, hoping for the chance for someone to comfort her in her time of need. Where was he? Where was the blue hedgehog who was so well known to shout for joy in the pits of the greatest despair? Where did he go now? Where ever he was, he needed to run back soon. For even with the blank stare of his eyes, he could tell, she was ready to leave, to leave behind not only the black sand of the beach, but the cruel reminder of the waves, and what they were to her.

Just one word, just one god damn word! The breath grew labored, more so than he should have allowed. Cells that served no purpose but to expand saw fit to cry as they were stressed beyond their own measure, made to give way to the air their owner so desperately required. He was ready, just that one word that not only told to whom he swore a love none could ever dare to deny, but also the intensity that which he knew it to be as great as. The one force that could rule the waves, light a diamond path across the liquid surface, and give him the power… to see her again.

"Blaze…"

The world grew dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Waves Part 2

"N…no" To say in that moment the Princess of Sol was shocked, was the same to say Marine had perfect English. No, Blaze was horrified. It had to be her imagination, it couldn't have been real, and there was no way. None!

Dare she look? Dare she give into the idea of hope? How… how could she do such a thing? The furred ears of her head sunk low to her scalp, near gripping her own head in nervous anticipation. She had to look, she had to see just who that voice belonged to. It could be him, it could be that blue hedgehog. And what if it was? What would she do? She… she had to look. She had to.

With the grace of a goddess, and face of a wounded teen, she turned ever so slowly, careful to say every prayer to the Sol Emeralds ever thought, written, and practiced. She prayed to Strength to give her hope, she asked Wisdom pass over her now, she called to Endurance to disallow the emotion of regret, she voiced to Agility to allow the fated meeting last, she screamed to Courage to give her the will, she cried to Luck to allow her this chance, and finally wept to the Soul that this would be the answer to her stolen heart. And as her feline eyes turned to the bearer of the voice, the sight before made her gasp. Gasp… and then cry. The gloved hand that held her mouth to keep from screaming, and the other arm to hold her gut steady.

Sonic was before her… but… but not the way she wanted, or ever once hoped to.

Scars, an innumerable amount, coated each and every part of his body. Limbs and appendages stretched and bended at odd angles unneeded and unfounded. The sand half covered him, almost blanketing his shattered form in a way of pity. Blood gently oozed from his slack jaw mouth, coating the black sand in a thick coat of his life's fuel. His peach shaded cheeks torn, quills missing upon his back, eyes caked with sand, half open as if he were… were…. She perished the thought.

"Sonic!" Blaze yelled with more force she ever imagined her voice capable of. The high-heeled boots she always wore tore black sand from the beach as she ran to the famed hedgehog, a million thoughts buzzing in her mind. A beehive would envy the activity swarming in her far past troubled mind. Her knees hit the sand beside him, sending the heavy black dust into uncountable directions. Shaky gloves reached over him, unable to contact the stiff quills that hung so painfully below her, for fear a single prick of her finger would ostracize the illusion back into the confines of her mind. But it couldn't be an illusion. There was no way.

"Sonic… please…" her once strong voice begged an unseen spirit. With the courage of a thousand warriors built into her rapid heart, she lowered her hands onto his body…

And jerked back with such force, she almost spun.

"So… cold…" Even with the fires cursed within her, she could not help but feel the chill that ran up her arm, reaching her chest in a bony grip. Death was not far from this place. But what scared her even more, was just who was calling the infamous Grim Reaper to a meeting. A long breath drew into her chest, filling the empty cavities with whatever hope, false or true, would allow her the strength to do what she knew needed to be done. On her knees before him once more, her arms, as gentle as one could possibly manage, caressed the hidden front of his left shoulder, as another was placed ever so gently upon his hip as well.

She knew very little of care for the injured, as she so often fought and defended the Emeralds and her country on lonely ground. Yet, what she knew enough of, told her to not move him until he could be moved at all. There was little doubt by the way his arms twisted and knees bent, they were both broken and shattered. Another silent prayer was sent to Endurance that such injuries were not permanent to the speed demon before her. With a small force, she rolled the blue hedgehog onto his back, taking care not to bend it as she did. Should she have allowed it to move, a spinal injury would be near guaranteed. The sight that met her feline gaze was not one she had hoped to see however, though not one she knew to be far off.

Even more scars draped the front of his chest, cutting deep and wounding sharp his already broken body. The whites of ribs were clearly visible, and the black sand that stuck to them would only serve the purpose of furthering his already pained form. Cracks, both hairline and total, decorated the bent sticks of bone as confetti did at a celebration, randomized. Thin quills that danced his sides and shoulders were both torn and shattered, ripping the very peach skin underneath off with them. It was a horrifying sight, and one even she, battle hardened and war torn, could bare stand the sight of. Water droplets fell onto his form, seeping into the wounds, large and small. This, she knew instantly, was not a good thing. Rain water, Sol above all else, was filled with bacteria, more bad than good. The more of the vile liquid that poured into him, the more pain he would experience further down his road of recovery. That is, if the road is ever even attempted to be road o-

"No, he will. He will!" She yelled more for herself than him. He needed strength. Sonic needed strength. But she… she needed the strength to save him.

More drops of water fell on him, and tickle reached her feline nose. A quick run with the glove, and the tension was gone. But now… her gloves were wet. The truth didn't hard, but the realization was certain. There was no rain, just her tears; just the salty tears of sorrow. Tears that near never fell for anyone, including herself. Yet, here, on the nigh end of his life, holding the crescendo to his near final note, the tears fell for him. But these tears, they needed to be held within. His form would not heal under her pity filled drops. No, he needed help, now more than ever.

Just as Marine had once shown her, gloved fingers gently positioned themselves beneath jaw line of the hedgehog. In a careful tug, she raised the mandible, thrusting it upwards, and opening the once crushed airway. She released her own breath of relief as the air near flew into his body. He was breathing, he was alive. No, he _iis/i_ breathing, he _iis/i_ alive. Gently releasing his jaw, her hands began to move the still form before her. Raising one arm up, turning the other across his scar opened chest, bending a leg, and straightening the other, those acts alone near sent the torrent of tears down her feline face. The bones so broken and shattered, thunder claps would be muffled by the cracking of his limbs. But what needed to be done, had to be done.

At the pace of a slug, she turned the spiked hedgehog onto his side, resting upon one arm, and his leg holding him straight. Gloved fingers traced the bones of his spine, bobbing and weaving pass the spikes of upon his back, careful not to puncture herself with the proximity she had to him. Every bump upon his back rose and dipped to her fingers as they traced the every important series of bones. No anomalies so far, which was a wish already answered by Endurance. No breaks, gaps, or chinks in the bone, all meant unanimously the absence of spinal damage. A blessing to allow travel, though still minimal at best.

Her fingers finished their neat search, finding not a trace of disjoined bone to fear. The sigh escaped her lips, unaware that she even held the breath to begin with. The fur of her arm dampened as it wiped across her feline slit eyes, dashing the salty liquids from her orbs. He was injured far more than anyone who have felt necessary, but not broken, not yet. She could move him, help him, save him. Yes, she could do it, she had to do it.

A light grip upon his shoulder, and she slowly spun him once more until the famed blue hedgehog lay on his back. Great care was taken as Blaze moved his arms over his chest, doing with all she could to ignore the popping sounds of dislocated joints as the appendages moved. The bare arms of the hedgehog draped over the other, legs as straight as the breaks would allow them to be.

"It'll have to do." She whispered in brief 'fore her painful task began.

Each of her feminine arms cradled the body of the hedgehog as he lay on the ground. One arm beneath the shoulders, and the other cupping the above the knees. His head lobbed to the side almost instantly, piercing through her clothes as a knife through hot butter. She hissed and near cried as the needles pierced her fur and skin, earning the taste of blood as it trickled down the blood quills. But she would not break. No, he needed her, and she needed him.

She began to run.

There was nothing here. Nothing at all to see.

No light, no darkness, no warmth, no cool breeze, no land, no sea, no sky, no dreams. Nothing, nothing at all.

No matter how far his eyes seemed to stretch, begging for the light to flood their empty pores, no such prayers were answered. Nothing. His heart was empty. Nothing. His mind was blank. Nothing. His body was numb. Nothing, nothing at all.

Was he dead?

Could be, just stuck in Purgatory then. If his body could react, doubtless it would laugh at the pure irony. A hedgehog as himself, one who had fought, monsters, robots, demons, and even broken gods, was now dieing from trying to get to the one thing he knew he wanted. The one person he knew was the cause of his stricken grief, and the one person he knew could be bringing him blissful joy.

Maybe it was karma, just the way things were meant to turn out. Pushing everyone away for so long, giving them all up, maybe the worlds just gave up on him.

So then what now? Just float in the darkness forever, always looking for something that would never come? Forced to look out the endless abyss like a blank screen? If this was death, there weren't worth things than this. Torture with Robotnick would be a grand alternative to this. At least then he'd know where he was, what was going on, feel it happening.

Body separation. That was the word he was looking for. Knuckles mentioned it before, said it helped him relax when guarding the Master Emerald.

This was not relaxing. This was hell bound torture.

Why anyone would want this… void of space, was beyond him. Just floating there, no up or down, no left or right, no way forward and no path back. For all of his speed he was born with, and all of the strengths he had come to grow. Not one of them were able to save him now.

This was one of things that made souls wish to die. Yet, he was already dead. So then what was left? Even if there was breath to refuse, was it possible to die again if your already dead? No arms responded to his beg for death, and no neck would twist and break. Not even legs to run away with, though no place to run to existed.

So this was the end. It had to be.

Sonic the Hedgehog, forever doomed to drift in the vacuum of time and space. Beyond life and death, caught in the path of worlds. Maybe he was always there, never saw Blaze, never made it to her, and never saw her brilliant form. Just an escape for his mind to stay in, to ignore the once blinding pain, and unbearable agony. Just as Knuckles had done, in his many trials, though to a lesser degree with thanks to his training. It took the shattering of his very limbs to send him to that piece of paradise, but now he was caught in a pit of hell.

Could he sleep here? Sleep in a pit of death. That is if he was dead, he could still be alive. Maybe Tail's machine never worked? Maybe it just caught him between Mobius and Sol. Didn't he already think that? It was too hard to remember anything here. The void robbed him of everything, and piece by piece, it was taking his mind.

So this was the end then. There was no hope to have here.

Nothing at all.

Just the eternal wait.

Waiting… for something that may never come.

"Sonic…" What was that? He heard it. He could tell how, but Sonic did hear something. Was it his name that echoed through the void? Yes… It had to be! But it wasn't him who spoke it. No, no, it was too soft to be his voice, too feminine, too careful…

"Please…" It echoed again, like across castle walls. But where was it coming from? It wasn't him. There was no air to breathe, let alone speak. But who, where, why? Nothing made sense now.

"Sonic." Louder, much louder, but it wasn't just the voice that grew. Something else was… becoming. Not growing per say, but forming, shaping. He couldn't describe it, but it was definitely there. And he reveled in the feeling.

Yes, feeling.

That was it, that was the word. Nerves in his arms, pulses through his legs. They were there, awaiting him to move.

"Wake up!" A shout! It was close! So close! He had to wake up, he had to come to! He wasn't dead. Not yet, not ever, not before he saw her one more time. The worlds be damned! This wasn't over yet!

He wasn't finished yet.

"I'm not done yet!"


	3. Chapter 3

Waves Part 3

"His resilience is marvelous." The brown fox noted with a scratch of a pen. Beady eyes watched the blue hedgehog rest in bed. Spikes piercing the

"Farrago, what are your predictions for his condition." The feline empress didn't hesitate to speak. Simply another detail the doctor did well to take note of.

"You take great care for this one, do you not your highness?" The fox's eyes accused with mild interest at best. A small flash of a grin upon her lips at her transfer of focus. The quick blush gracing the Sol princess's face did not go unnoticed. Perhaps this was more than simply a friend to her. Friends don't blush at such simple observations. But years of practice under her liege had shown much, and one lesson ruled far above all else. The leader's anger was not a side to be stepped upon.

"It matters not. He shall receive all of the aid we can offer him." The golden eyes of the feline moved quickly from the bed ridden hedgehog to the white cloaked fox beside her, mild confusion, but more taste of serenity than before. She wanted more, that much the doctorate could tell, but just what? Her wet tongue lapped at the lips of her mouth in thought. An idea sprung.

"I have never seen any creature, human or otherwise, healing as well, or holding on as much, as this one has. He'll be fine, your highness. I assure you." A furred paw reached up from the white cloak, floating above the violet feline's jacket for more than a second. Should she rest her hand upon the queen's shoulder, offering what little assurance it could offer? If this was an desired action, well… ashes to ashes. In the end, the brown fox let her arm drop to her side, before spinning on a heel out of the room.

"Farrago…" The young fox stopped with a twist of her neck, curious eyes glancing upon the young empress. Her hand raised slightly, almost as if it had made prior attempt to grab something, and perhaps it had.

"Thank you." With those simple words, her attention returned once more to the hedgehog upon the bed, near cocooned within metal contraptions he was strapped to. Her eyes near bled at the sight, and the doctor, wising quickly to the strain upon the feline, left without another word. Wooden door clicking shut, and the patter of her shoes across the stone floor, and she was gone.

So it was just them again, Blaze and Sonic, together at last. At any other time, in any other place, hesitation that she succumbed to all those years would have been shattered by her resolve. Now, with him on the door mat to Heaven's gates, and only the alien machines holding him back, her solitude seemed all the more pleasurable to have once more.

A scoff echoed in the hollow room at the irony. She once thought any thing with him, with the king of speed, would have been far better than the separation space itself had deemed necessary. Yet, when fate had given them the chance to be together again, it wasn't far from a coffin. Had she done this? Had her foolish hoping and praying caused this to him? Maybe it was her… all her fault… everything….

Why else would her parents leave her with those emeralds? Why else was she forced to be trained day in and out? Why as was she left to solitude? Because they knew, everyone had always known, but her. And it took this, seeing the one man she had ever thought of more than simply and obstacle or item of aid, tied to metallic snakes and being probed with tubes draining and pumping chemicals she hadn't the faintest idea about. This was her reward for wishing to see him again. This was what she got for ever asking to be loved. Those damned emeralds. It was their fault! Everyth-

"Wait." She spoke aloud to herself, ceasing the torrent of rage boiling within her mind. The Sol Emeralds. The most infinite sources of power throughout her entire land. The very gems she had near given her life countless times to protect. She had seen their power, used their fury, demolished monsters, and slain kings. But what else could they do? She was not one to tinker and tot with tools that came close the strength of gods, yet… what could happen if she did? Could she undo all of this? Heal of his wounds, and mend of all his bones?

Yes… Yes! It could work, it must! And she would do it! She WOULD do it! Not a thought otherwise was given permission to reign as she quickly made leave to depart from his room. But she stopped just shy of the door, paw upon the metallic handle. Golden eyes looked once more the blue speed demon upon the bed. Something was missing, something she could fix now, and she knew it. Nervously, she tip and toed back forth to his bed side, looking once more upon his lax face. With all of the uneasy intent of a child, her head leaned forward, feather strands of hair falling from the ruby crown she wore. Heat rose to her cheeks, and for a brief moment, the temperature was confused with the flames she was cursed to bear. Yet, when no fire scorned the life beneath her, it became obvious to the Sol Guardian, that she was blushing, due to him, no less.

'Just one.' Her mind beckoned forward, calling and nudging her to commit. In a feathered free fall, Blaze's face began to sink, drifting closer and closer to the Sonic's near sleep like state. Hot breath rushing upon his cheeks as it left her lips. So close… so very close to him. She had to commit, even if it was simply this small.

She was gone then, hot fire rushing behind her, near smelting the stone floor beneath her as she departed the castle. Not a soul knew of to where she fled, nor of what task was so dire to perform. For now, all the was left behind, was the faint outlines of lipstick upon the hedgehog's cheek.

Water fell from the ceiling of the shallow cave. Her jacket caught the substance, sliding it off to the stone floor once more. Even still, some of the weathered rock fell upon her feathered hair, soaking her violet fur till the sensitive skin beneath prickled. Small spurs of heat rose from beneath the fur. She gave no heed of notice.

Her high heeled boots clicked upon the floor beneath her, trotting in a path only she knew without the use of her sun lit eyes. All they did was trek forward, unwilling to even blink under the fierce gaze she used. If the curse of her flames could be shown through her golden orbs, the stone walls of the moist cave would have fallen to molten cores.

The light far before her slowly began to grow as her trek continued. Morphing from what was once a small sparkle within her orbs, to the full fledged heaven's light. Though, it could only be called that by one not cursed of the very treasure beyond it. And as the doorway began to pass above her feather crowned head, the flames she held were snuffed beneath her newly clenched fists.

Empty eyes scanned the stones before, surrounded by the hidden glade. The seven rectangular gems warlords had died trying to take wrongfully. Seven Emeralds that held the strength of a nation, but also the life she was doomed to give to them. A life of happiness, a life of joy, a life of surprises, and a life of… love. All of it had been sacrificed to keep these seven forever circling emeralds forever protected. To keep their eternal circle of pain, hidden by their circle of light.

But now… now there was a new purpose for these cursed gems. A true rule they could produce for her, giving her the one thing they had forever robbed from her. It almost came to her mind as a deal. The long years of solitude she had sacrificed, and the innumerable amount of scars she had procured for their defense.

She was due this. They OWED her this.

It was only a moment of hesitation she gave. A brief moment of time in which her claw stood still in the air. Perhaps this was an act of fault. Maybe she wasn't due to have this pleasure. Maybe she wasn't meant to have pleasure, to have love. But then, a much louder voice spoke in debate to her own mind. The few words it spoke, she could think of no other words to argue against.

"Screw it."

The feline took the emeralds of Sol, and was gone once more.

Farrago was stunned.

No, Farrago was shell shocked.

To see her ruler walk through he marble stone walls of her own castle, only a man of insane mind would fine such a thing odd. But to see her walking upon the same stone steps, with the same high heeled shoes, with the same stoned faced stare, and with the seven most powerful emeralds in all of existence… catching breath was rather difficult.

The feline, however, paid no mind to the brown fox as she passed the white cloaked doctor. There was only one she cared to see now, and one cared to be with. Any other form of life around, dying, dead, or passing away, was of not the least of her concern. Only him, just him.

'So what if it's selfish,' her heart had argued. She was long due a time to be selfish, to commit an act that had benefit only to her. Not to the people she ruled over, not to the gems she guarded over, and not to the friends she swore to be loyal over. No, just to her.

Her boots did not once stop as she opened the wooden door the hedgehog's room. Not even as her breath caught once more at the sight of him strapped to the metal like a new born infant. Instead, she marched on, ceasing her march only when she stood at the foot of his bed, Sol Emeralds encircling her as she gazed down upon. There had to be a way to make this work. Some way… to heal him.

Her eyes widened in slight term as an idea came to her. No different than when the Sol Emeralds gave power to her, or Chaos to Sonic, then could they not commit an act such as that once more.

Her white-gloved hand reached for one of the emeralds as it spun in mid air, lightly grasping the stone, and pulling it from the others. The power held within hummed as her feline claws grasped it, vibrating through every muscle and cell. The very heat held so deep within her grew as the gem's power flooded into her, heating the pyronic flames into unseen white lashes.

For a moment, she question just how this would work. Such power, granting such strength to destroy, and such ability to annihilate. How would it be able to heal such mortifying wounds? Why would it decide against causing more pain to others, and choose instead to heal not only the body, but also heart and soul of another. Would it allow such a thing? Would it aid her?

"What else is there to do?"

The violet gem was set upon the hedgehog's bare chest, held down lightly by its own protector. Just as the gem was set, her second paw rest above the other, near forcing the weight all upon him. Words slipped through her wet lips, as her furred cheeks began to damp as well.

"I am Blaze. Ruler of Sol, guardian to a great power, and sole heir of the kingdom's throne." The purple gem began to glow a brighter hue. "I call upon the powers infused deep within the stone prisons. I beckon them forth. I call them to me." Her very hands began to glow, the hues of lavender light spreading like water upon her arms. "Give me the strength to heal. Give the might to crush. Give me the tools of life." The gem began to lose its strength, and even a blind eye could tell to what it now coursed through.

"Let me heal him." Her breath caught as her actions led to an effect.

The gem was slowly dissipating, melting into the muscled scarred chest of the hedgehog she so deeply adored. And as the rectangular gem slowly fell into the blue hedgehog's form, the very hues of color that once draped her cotton gloves and jacket now drained from her, cooling as the air draped once more over her covered skin. The power flowed into the hedgehog, consuming him, ruling him. Her hand near jumped back as she saw the once deep sky blue quills cover over into a lavender glow that near blinded her own golden eyes.

"Move!" The shout shocked Blaze, sending the very hairs on her head up in fright. It wasn't until her concentration was broken did she realize the rapid monitor beat beside her. It was deafening just how quick the pace had grown.

Farrago, however, wasted no time in her quick diagnoses. A syringe near magically appeared within her plastic gloved hand, a clear liquid held inside. The tip tug without pause into the hedgehog's arm, miraculously passing all of his many quills. As the finger's of the fox's paw flexed, the clear liquid was pushed into the hedgehog's thrashing body. What happened next made the ruler of Sol near pass in joy. The lavender glow of the Sol emerald subsided, and the impossible happened.

Sonic took a breath of air.

His back arched so far and fast, cords were torn from his body as he did so. Emerald eyes opened as wide as their lids would allow, staring into nothing, but searching for something. The machine had since flat lined as the two cords once placed over his heart were ripped from him. The cerulean hedgehog ripping at every foreign piece of equipment strapped to him. It all the time to be free of the machines grasp for both Farrago to overcome her shock. Blaze had still yet to.

"Stop! Please! Those are keeping you alive!" The brown fox near shrieked as she attempted to hold his arms in place. She was met with a quick brush of his shoulder. For anything else, or anyone else, such a thing would have been, well, brushed off. However, when a hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog ever to grace the fabric of time and space, brushes past you in the midst of an adrenaline rush… things tear.

The white cloth of her jacket, as well as several pieces of skin beneath her fur, tore straight from her muscles. Nothing could have held back the cry of paint he doctor let out. Nothing at all. Her form hit the stone floor, tail curling around herself as the opposite arm reached up to nurse the wound. The cry was all it took to shake Blaze from her land of surprise.

"Sonic!" She cried.

He stopped.

That was all it took from her. Just his name, and he stopped for her. And as he turned to her, their eyes met, and not even the still bleeding fox upon the stone floor could keep her from doing what she had done next.

She kissed him, long and hard, passionate and free. Nothing was holding her back from this moment. Nothing.

"Farrago, I… I don't know what to say." The blue hedgehog mumbled as he sat by the doctor's bed. Her shoulder had sense been bandaged and cleaned. No injuries future hindering were present, and only the current sensations of tenderness and pain kept her from the job she so thoroughly enjoyed to do. A kind smile took the place upon the fox's lips as she looked down upon the hedgehog.

"Think nothing of it." She nearly ordered. "You were just in the midst of an adrenaline induced rage. My own fault was presuming such a thing was improbable in the midst of a cardiac arrest." The uneasy smile Sonic returned was accompanied with an equally unsure laugh. "I'm not kidding. It's a miracle in itself that she," her slender furred finger moving to the Ruler of Sol beside him, "was able to calm you before you left the room. Thank her enough that whatever she did brought you out of a deep comatose state."

"That reminds me," the hedgehog spoke, "where'd the emeralds go anyway?" His head turning to the violet cat. She met his eyes with her own golden irises.

"Gone, returned to the shrine no doubt. Though I am still curious as to the whereabouts of the location of Lavender Love." He just couldn't stop himself.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Blaze." Her own playfully shocked face was met with his own snickering. Her arm outstretched to give him a shove, and he responded with laughter far stronger than the first. All the while, Farrago watched on with an amused grin as the two playfully took swipes at the other. Despite the long absence, in the void of length of friendship, the acted and joked together as their last parting was no more than the day before. But it did not require a wise fox to know just what needed to be said between the tow, nor just how private it was required to be. Curiosity for what would take place did not even compare to the friction that would pass through their words. With a deep sigh, the bed ridden fox spoke on.

"As pleasant as it is to watch the two of you play as you are," the bother ceased movement and look upon the framed eyes of Farrago, "I do wish to sleep away the morphine injections. For it, can I request you both leave?" The eyes spoke in higher volumes than her voice ever carried.

"Of course, Farrago. Rest well." It took little more than pressure on the hand to have the feline lead the blue hedgehog from the doctor's room, and into the hallway once more.

For a brief time, neither spoke at all. Merely the patter and clips of boots echoing far within the stonewalls of the castle graced their ears as each one peered at the other, as if in some hope to have some unspoken question be answered. No measure time passed as the two merely stood to another. Both well aware of what needed to be said, yet both also unwilling to speak the words.

"Let's… let's go somewhere more private…" Blaze ventured with her hand outstretched once more to Sonic, hoping he'd accept the offering. He did so easily.

--------------

She led him through her home, through the Great Castle of Sol, a home she had been made to rule, made to guard, and made to live. He saw the towering gardens from which unimaginable life hung. Leaves of shapes and colors he never would have seen on Mobius, for all the world trotting he may have done. He saw the doors of lined gold, etched with history unbound and time untwisted. Brief words were offered beneath her breath of the treasures that lay beyond the doors. Rubies of civilizations lost, gems of forgotten kingdoms, and even gold of long lost eras. His unhinged mouth showed the shock of such riches so close to her, and just beyond the singular door she depicted. Yet, down the hall, his eyes lost count of the many that lay before.

She took him further to a window, out looking the entire city that lay beneath it. And beyond the city of life and joy, mountains crawled and reached for the pink tinted skies. And from the foots of the mighty land masses, forests bloomed, life hanging within every branch, twig, and leaf within the mighty canopies, and not even with the gift of speed could he count the many green giants.

She pushed him to mighty top of the castle of Sol, from within total silence reigned. Even for one as him, always in the need to move, run, joke, and even laugh, he could appreciate the complete solitude within the mighty spire. Knuckles would have begged for a room within the mighty tower, where not even the villainous Rouge could approach without a flick of his ear.

Finally, she allowed him entrance to her room. A mighty foyer would have better described the near limitless room. Regal colors flourished across stonewalls, mimicking the waves of an ocean across the rocky beaches. Historic figures emerged from the same walls under the fine strokes of many brushes. Cats with feathered hairs and ruling stances. Raccoons with fleets large and ships mighty. Even hedgehogs ordained in an acts so miraculous, the paintings they were crafted upon did little justice to the mighty history it wished to portray. It seemed as if an entire had day had passed to the blue blur as he looked to every work of art. This was the history of Blaze's family. This was the history of Sol.

It was all hers.

Everything in this castle, the endless amounts of treasure and space, the limitless bounds of fortune and future. She had everything, all that anyone could ever hope to have, and she had it. What was there for him to give her?

The weight of the question began to show.

------------

"I'm sorry Blaze." The apology was given before the accusation was made. The feline turned to the hedgehog, confusion written well on her face.

"What are you apologizing for, Sonic?"

"I'm sorry Blaze… I… I just… I have nothing to offer you. Nothing at all." He slumped into a heap at the foot of the bed, spikes hailing the walls and ceiling as he crouched into his own lap. "There's nothing here you don't got." His hand waved in the air, nothing meant to met the free flailing appendage. "Everything I ever had is back on Mobius, and I gave it all up to be here." This would be where she would walk away from him, say kind words of refusal, and harsh words of denial. Where she would find a way for him to return to a land once called home, and away from the place he wished to rename. Any second now the harsh words would come, and his ears fell in disappointment.

"That's enough for me."

"What?" That made no sense. The slumped form of quills rose to meet the speaker of such odd words.

"It's not what you offer me, Sonic. There is very little left that I cannot have." Her tailed flicked as she walked to him, red boots clicking on the stone floor as she did. The way her head was held high, and solid gaze she offered his eyes, there was no doubt anyone would fall for this goddess.

"I'm a princess. I'm a guardian. I have a castle. I have the Sol Emeralds. I have gold. I have subjects. I have land. I even have the ocean." A warm white gloved cupped the hedgehog's face, tracing the faint marks of scars littering the otherwise flawless skin. It warmed considerably under her gentle touch. "But of all the items I possess Sonic, there is one thing I don't have."

"What is it?" The idea was plain on his face. If he could have this thing, find it, fight for it, gain it in anyway possible, then she got be his. Then he could be with her. Then she would love him back. An almost out of character grin took the cat's face the second he asked his question, and he returned with his own sense of confusion.

"I know you can be thick Sonic, but you can't be serious now, can you?" His mouth dried. Did he already have it? What was it then? What on him could he give her? There had to be something. But not a thing came to mind. Worry set itself upon his features now. Eyes turned upwards, and mouth opened in a frown. She would deny him now. If he couldn't figure it out, there was no way she would accept it. It was all for nothing… everything.

"Sonic." Her voice called, and he focused once more upon her. A second warm paw cupped his face, lifting him to face her under her rule. Even now, it was impossible to miss her beauty. Golden eyes captivating his own emerald orbs, holding them still to guide him across every part of her soul.

"It's you, just you."

Her lips met his as the breath left his mouth.

She was so warm against his lips. Whether it be the fire blazing within her, or just the heat of her rising heart, she was warm. And he loved it. He loved her. He loved this. The feline's head moved back, hands holding the blue hedgehog in place as she looked once more into those eyes. He always a book to her. Easy to see his joy, plain to see his sorrow, but now, he was riddled with lust and need. Little doubts existed that she was any different.

"Do you understand now?" She questioned almost haste fully. All she wanted was to love him now, with everything she had ever been denied, and bask in the glorious gentle warmth of his arms, but not yet. She needed to know, Blaze NEEDED to know he knew. Else, it might all be for a waste.

"Will you give me you, Sonic. Will you be mine?" Nervous words escaped her lips before her mind could stop them. 'Just say yes. Just say yes so I can hold no regrets!' She screamed into her own mind, a battle within herself. She would have him no matter what words were said, but the afterglow, she knew would vary and hinge all on this one moment. All the purple feline wanted now was to hear him say that holy word, to bless this act with an endless abyss. Could he do that now? Just that one word, that one syllable? Something traced a line beneath her furred cheek, wiping almost. Her eyes opened to see his thumb trace the lines beneath her eyes. Memories of her eyes ever shutting, or the tears ever coming, were lost to Blaze. They never began, they just were. But those eyes of his, the eyes of Sonic, they said something else now, the words they read were changed. And as she was able to read them, he spoke them aloud for her ears to grasp.

"I'm yours forever Blaze the Cat, as long as your mine, too." His grin hit like a hammer, shattering the years of solitude she was forced to endure. The pain of being abandoned in a time for training, the horror of feeling as though she were forgotten, and even the sorrow of never having love's true embrace, they were all dissipating into shattered remains beneath that smile of his. Tears flowed once more from her, but only joy rang upon her face.

She kissed him twice now, and no regrets could ever be thought of. His own head moved into hers, tongue tracing the lines of her mouth in lustful intent. Eagerly she complied, battling him in a near primal state of superiority in this dance they would soon perform. Tongues tracing one another as their lips locked in a tighter embrace than any safe could dream to manage. Feline paws traveled down his face, wrapping themselves around his neck. His own arms rose from his lap, reaching around his thin waist, beckoning forward. She did little to deny him.

Both hedgehog and cat fell backwards upon the soft cotton bed, strong quills dipping and tearing the spread as though it were butter beneath them. Neither paid any head to such an act. All they care for now was each other, and both were far more than aware of just how far the other was willing to go to prove it.

For a moment, they stopped, heads separating to catch lost breath. Beneath her, panting as though the length of a planet had just been treaded beneath his feet, all he could see was her. Soft purple feathered hair dipping down to him, already beginning to mat from sweat. A small smile played on lips, her tongue hanging limp from her mouth as she continued to peer down upon him. Even now, sweat beginning to glisten upon her fur, she looked no less marvelous than ever before. If anything, he only hungered for her more. But was this what she wanted? Did she want to do… this?

"Blaze?" Sonic gently questioned beneath her, emerald eyes looking deep into her own golden orbs. "Are your sure you want to do this?" There was no need to explain what 'this' was. It was as plain as a lazy river just what 'it' was. Her lips closed, and smile grew as his words ceased. Slowly, predatory almost, she lowered herself on top of him, till the tips of her chest rested against his own. Air released itself quickly from his lungs at the sensation. She was teasing him, and enjoying every second of it.

"Yes." She purred into one of his ears, small fangs nibbling upon them. "I've never been more certain of anything else, but this." That was all he needed to hear.

In a second, He pulled her down to him once more, flipping her sideways till he now crouched above her. The feline made a small yelp of surprise, but was quickly subsided beneath the gentle purring that rocked her diaphragm. It all ceased in a second as a quick gasp and blush overcame her. Her lips opened as the air rushed in, and eyes widened far more than every before. She could feel him loosening the buttons of her jacket, the only cover she kept from exposure to him. Just the brief passes he made over her, through the fabric she wore, sent her body into arching waves of pleasure. The golden embroidered lassos began to be undone by him, one at a time. She felt each one be plucked free, and more of her unveiled with them. And as the fifth was unfastened, all that left her from him was a simple shrug of the shoulders, a point of no return.

But this was a point she wished to remain within forever.

Lovingly, she caressed his hands, trembling as she took them, and guided each to her shoulders. Together, they discarded her violet jacket from her form, letting it fall near gracefully to the bedside. Her face grew hot in such speed, she near fainted from the pressure. For all the flames she could control, this was one beyond any curse she was ever ridden with.

She was a goddess. No other words of beauty, praise, or divinity could be used to show the perfection that now lay before him, near bare beneath him. Her face hot and red as a blush was taking her, and his own heat told he performed an act not far from hers. But as any soul would, his emerald cut eyes slowly began to travel downwards across the paths of fur he near doubted to ever lay eyes upon, and that no other ever would again. She was his now, and he was hers. Shaking, whether it be from disbelief, or shear nervousness, his gloved hand gently cupped the breasts beneath. She gasped beneath his touch, earning a quick jerk back.

"No…" She moaned beneath him. Bright green widened as he looked back up to her. The way her eyes near hung half open, the panting lips of her mouth. Knuckles would have confused him for a fellow echidna. "Don't stop." Hitched breath near ordered him to continue. His mouth dried, forcing him to swallow in the most blatant display of nervousness.

He cupped her bare chest once more, earning a low moan from the violet feline. Back arching beneath her touch, breath escaping as if unwanted, and eyes rolling in ecstasy, Blaze could do little more than simple pray this would never end, and he would never stop. Golden irises rolled backwards as the gentle sensations continued. His hand, his perfectly caressing hand, moving her chest to unheard beats of pleasure. Heaven was incomparable.

A sharp breath reached her lungs as his glove was removed. Sight was unneeded to witness the act, as the heat of his hands multiplied upon her soft mounds. Lust was quickly dampening her mentality. She wanted him. She wanted ALL of him. Now.

With all of the strength she had stored and kept hidden for the years of trials and tribulations, Blaze fought back the pleasure she was enduring, to roughly shove Sonic up. She knew full well what he would think, that he had done something wrong, that he had screwed up again. He'd just have to think that for a quick second.

"Blaze, I-" He was cut short, and rightfully so. She had gripped HIM. Something that no other soul had ever laid eyes upon, and she had no hesitation for it. His sharp ears heard the soft giggle escape her lips. Doubtlessly for the heat that now ruled his feature. His emerald eyes met the most mischievous grin he had ever seen upon the flawless features of the feline.

"You're an idiot to think ANY one would want to stop now." Anything else was left for the wind as she placed her lips upon his. It took nothing else beyond that to convince him to return the passionate embrace. And as their tongues continued to dance in their way, the lavender shaded cat crawled atop of him, white pants shedding as she did.

This was it. This was the ultimate embrace two souls could ever have. Beyond words, beyond gifts, and beyond any other form of embrace. Literally becoming one, inseparable by either body or spirit. For only a moment she hesitated, tongue ceasing its pleasure battle with the blue hedgehog's own. And as his eyes opened to question what he had done now, it became clear quickly just why she was waiting. What she was waiting for.

"Are you sure? I mean, completely sure? Cause, I don't want this to turn into some awkward thing la-" His lips were silenced once more as the same golden feline eyes looked back into his own emerald orbs. The want within her was clear as the sun's rays.

And they gave.

Sharp claws dug into the hedgehog's side as he gave himself to her. Her sharp gasp of pain shattering his already fragile heart. For the longest time, they simply held each other, locked in that embrace that only true lovers can share. Both breaths caught deep within their throats. The feline's wide eyes hung upon Sonic's shoulder, to which she muffled the painful cry. The blue blur shared the pain of Blaze. Holding her as tight as his arms would allow, not willing to give any sense to the pain her claws bore into him. It took all the might he had alone simply to keep his own tears from falling as her voice cried into her shoulder.

A short idea sparked within the mind of the hedgehog as he held the feline within his arms. Few simple words he could mutter, that may make all of her pain go away. He had heard Amy shout them so many times at his shrinking figure, maybe this would be different. His neck turned till the lips of his mouth floated within a breath's distance of the goddess's ear. In a low murmur, he uttered the sacred words.

"I love you Blaze."

He felt her slim figure shudder as the words danced within her ears. The sharp claws buried within his sides slowly detached themselves from his abused sides, much to his relief, though not a word of it was uttered. Instead, he felt her gloved claws slowly snake through quills of his back, tracing the once shattered quills upon his back, picking each tip with small amounts of satisfaction. Finally, they white cotton materials rested his shoulders, one hugging the napped of his neck, and the other caressing her won head. For a quick moment, Sonic let the force of his embrace ease, as he moved to touch her face. The quick cling she forced further upon him instructed otherwise.

Her own head soon began to rise from his now wet skin, moving her still shut eyes till the brims of each nose tickled the other. Like a seductress, her eyes opened. Rimming under the now fading light of the sun, burning with the intensity of heaven's light. His breath caught as his looked into those golden eyes.

Her entire form before him. Him within her. And together as both as always wished, and now both knew, neither wished to depart of.

In the same sense and he had just performed, her mouth moved beyond the view of his emerald eyes, rising above the vision of view. He roughly grunted as her hips moved with the form of her body. It was so… great. Then the faint tickling of breath hitched in his ear, a clear signal of just where the feline had perched her lips. In a breath mimicking his own, though much more feminine and with much more strength, Blaze spoke.

"I love you too Sonic."

All at once, his world met the now fading sun.

She fell backwards upon the soft bed spread, taking the blue blur as she did. Soft moans escaped the lips of both cat and hedgehog as he pushed deeper within her. His face fell to hers, and he took no hesitation in claiming her lips once more. She eagerly agreed.

Sonic felt hands weave through the spines of his back, pulling on him to further in, to fill the space of air his hunched back had made. And as he complied, she moaned into his mouth. The dance continued for no mortal measurement of time. Each thrust the hedgehog made, gentle, but filled with the lust of love once impossible. And with each force of the hips, a soft, but ever so noticeable, breath of air left her lungs, and entered his. And as the stars began to watch from the stone arched window, the dance grew with the flames she had been cursed to live with.

The thrusts in a pace matching the hedgehog's name sake, steam heat rising from the lavender fur as the lover's embrace grew ever the more passionate between each other. The moans had grown to soft words of praise, to louder calls of his name, till finally, the castle walls near cried in unison to the fiery feline as the final crescendo to the grand symphony grew ever closer with each thrust the hedgehog gave her.

She knew he was close, and he to her as well. And as the moment came upon them, the blue spiked speed demon moved to escape her, but found himself caught. Legs tied themselves behind the small of his back, holding him within her as his climax rose. It took only a the smallest form of a second, the amount of time it takes for the humming bird in flight to beat a single wing. It took all that time for him to understand as their eyes met. As green met gold, and love met love.

One final thrust, and they were complete.

He fell into her open arms, all energy barren from his exhausted body, and only the desire to sleep now present. But still, he summoned the small amount of will he had retained to pull himself from her, and pull the thin spread of sheets to met the napes of their necks. He smiled down upon her. That same smile she had first seen him bare, not far from the very place they now lied entangled within. But… it was till different.

It wasn't the grin that said he could run the globe. It wasn't the smirk that dared gods to meet him on the race track. It certainly wasn't the same cheeky smile he let his worst villains see as he defeated their most diabolical plans.

No, it was… softer… smoother… calmer… and to her, most importantly… hers. All hers.

The tears pricked her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. In place, her arms rose to embrace him, moving herself against his bare chest to huddle within. And as he placed his own arms around her, she never felt safer in her entire life. Not in birth, not in battle, not even with the power of Sol coursing through her.

Just with him. Always with him.

And now… forever with him.

Sonic and Blaze. The waves met.


End file.
